


Ache in the Chest

by marmarpenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Niall, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Niall Centric, One Shot, zianourry - Freeform, zianourry friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmarpenn/pseuds/marmarpenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hates the feeling in his chest, worst than any ache his father could give him. Any punch a bully may throw any whip of a belt against his back. He's felt it a lot. Heart ache, heart break.</p>
<p>But lately it's felt almost unbearable, he was ready to explode.</p>
<p>He supposes that's what his mother felt like before she swallowed seventeen pills, and honestly Niall didn't know how far behind her he really was. Even if he was away from him, the monster considered to be his father. Losing his mother has been the worst thing that's happened to him, since being born.</p>
<p>An AU where Niall's mother commits suicide and his father goes to jail for abusing Niall and his mum, and Niall moves to London with an aunt he never knew and he meets the rest of the boys and they have to fix him and make him feel better. It's very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache in the Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Niall hates the feeling in his chest, worst than any ache his father could give him. Any punch a bully may throw any whip of a belt against his back. He's felt it a lot. Heart ache, heart break.

But lately it's felt almost unbearable, he was ready to explode.

He supposes that's what his mother felt like before she swallowed seventeen pills, and honestly Niall didn't know how far behind her he really was. Even if he was away from him, the monster considered to be his father. Losing his mother has been the worst thing that's happened to him, since being born.

His aunt thinks he should see a therapist. She's been looking for one actually for several weeks. Just his aunt isn't the most wealthy lady on this earth. Really she's only a few years older than him and works at a Café down the street from where her flat is placed. Niall only met her five days ago when he was plopped in her custody. The last time his aunt had even heard from Niall's mother was when she was seven or eight, after Niall's mother got pregnant on a one night stand and married a practical stranger. She hasn't found a therapist cheap enough for Niall to go too, and honestly looking at it, if she found on cheap enough-it was probably a fluke anyways.

Then she enrolled him in school, talking to him about finding friends may be good, or learning new things might help him get his mind off everything. IT might ease the ache in his own chest.

Niall doesn't think it would work. Friends has never been a think he's been good at. His father was strict, often reminded Niall in painful ways about speaking out. So Niall hardly talked. He wasn't mute (although a lot of people assumed he was) but he wasn't exactly the most talkative guy either. Most of his vocabulary consisted of two things. No thanks and Yes Please.

He doesn't mind learning though, which is mostly why he agrees to go. Because if there's one thing Niall actually liked in his life. IT was learning about the world and reading books and all that sort of things. Plus he was forced to like learning. If Niall had a bad grade, his dad would have another excuse to take his anger out on him and Niall would be punished in yet another painful way.

He comes in ten minutes late on his first day, because that's how long it takes for his aunt to enroll him kiss him on the cheek telling him that everything will be okay and how this should help a lot, before driving off and leaving.

Part of Niall doesn't want her to leave. He liked his aunt a lot. His aunt reminded him of his mother when he was young before the abuse got so bad, lively kind and free. Not depressed and held in like she was in her final years. He supposes he had abandonment issues. His mother did just commit suicide. He holds his tongue although he wanted to scream out.

His father's voice was yet again in the back of his head even though he was positive he would never see him again, because it was probable his father would be in prison for life.

Niall is forced to stand in class while the teacher introduces him, and asks him where he's from. Niall only utters a hey, and I'm from Ireland. The class falls into chatter. Ireland was a far move from London.

He's told to sit in the back behind this boy named Zayn who can't be called handsome because it was just the wrong words to describe him. He was pretty, beautiful actual, in an exotic bad boy kind of way. Niall saw a tattoo or two peak of from his clothing and pierced ears.

"Hey," it's a boy. He's actually pretty attractive also brown hair brown eyes, muscular body well angled face. He was just hot in a protective brooding mannered, "I'm Liam."

Niall only nods and focus's down at his blank notebook. He's nervous, he doesn't like people.

"Not much of a talker eh?" it's the boy to his left he has mouse brown hair and blue eyes. He's short, almost as short as Niall but has a good inch on him, "I'm Louis."

"Him and Zayn will probably get along," he hears yet another voice say. He's sitting in front of Louis across from Zayn.

"Be nice Harry," he hears the boy in front of him say.

"I am being nice Zayn," Harry says, "I'm just making an observation. This kid doesn't seem to like talking and you seem to enjoy sulking in silence."

"I do not sulk in silence," Zayn grumbles before turning around too look at Niall with a half raised eyebrow, "I'm Zayn. Sorry about these losers."

"Losers," Louis scoffs, "Why Zayn I'm absolutely heartbroken just yesterday you were calling us the best mate's you've ever had."

"That's cause' we're the only friends he's had," Liam says, "You three are the only friends I've had."

Niall raises a silent eyebrow and Zayn laughs, "We've known each other since kindergarten."

"Oh," Niall mumbles.

"Oh," Harry laughs, "We have this whole long conversation-most of it about you and all you can say is oh?"

"Oh stop Harry," Liam says, "He can talk if he wants too."

"So Niall?" Louis laughs, "Why'd you move all the way from Ireland too London?"

"I had to go to my aunt," Niall scratches his head.

"Why?" asks Harry.

"Don't be nosy," Zayn scolds."

"Oh," Niall mumbles and he finds the lie slipping from his tounge before he can stop the words from escaping his mouth, "My parents died."

"Oh," Harry says, "Sorry I shouldn't have-"

"It's all good," Niall says running a hand through his hair, "My aunt's cool."

"Yeah?" Zayn said, "Cool."

Niall has classes with at least one of them throughout the day, and finds himself thrust into conversation in all his classes. Which is weird, because he's quite dreadful at conversation usually. But the four guys make it easy. By lunch period Niall looses Zayn and Harry who he had history with the class before after the bell with the crowd and it takes awhile for him to make it to the lunch room. His eyes trail on an empty table in the back of the room, ready to sit back there, alone, like he usually does when he hears a few loud voices yelling and hooting in the corner.

Zayn, Louis, Liam and Harry were all obnoxiously waving there hands around, resulting in dozens of stares from the crowed. Louis even stands on a chair and is raising his hands up in the air.

He hears someone say 'looks like the weirdo's are at it again' and he has a feeling he just managed to wiggle his way into the weird clique. But for some reason he doesn't care. Because he hasn't sat at a table with out people or even been invited to sit at another table since he was eight. He was just good at blending into crowds, and people forgot about him.

But they hadn't forgotten. His aunt was right, friendship did make the ache in his chest dull a little less. HE walks over with a small smile on his face and the rest smile back. Niall think's because it's the first time he's smiled since meeting them.

He sits down at the edge of the table besides Harry goes to pat him on the back but Niall leans forward at the last second avoiding the pat and Harry's whole face falls in confusion. Niall pretends not to notice. 

He just doesn’t like being touched. He liked Harry, a lot actually. The curly haired lad may have seemed obnoxious at first, but he was actually pretty nice and funny. He had cool stories tot ell about the bakery he worked at.

The four of them go into conversation. Niall doesn’t contribute, and the boys don't push him either. They don't forget he's there, often glancing his way and sending him smiles. But they don't force him to talk. 

"We all hang out at the bakery Harry works at after school Niall," Louis grins, "It'd be great if you want to join us, we do homework and stuff."

"Yeah," Niall chokes out suddenly overwhelmed with so much happiness that he grins the biggest grin he's grinned in years, "I'd love too."

They like him, or at least Niall believes they like him. Maybe they pity him about his parent's 'death' even though that's not completely true. If Niall told them the truth, they'd probably just be degusted. Think he was messed up. He decided he wasn't going to tell them, ever, because this is the first friendship he's ever had and it makes his heart feel like it's about to explode.

Niall believes his aunt might just explode in happiness too when he calls her after school and tells her about the bakery. She doesn't even ask who he's going with or tell him what time he should be back (she is knew at 'parenthood') she just tells him how amazing this is and how proud she is if Niall.

He's especially happy that his aunt his happy.

Liam drives him there turning on the radio and singing along to it as he drives. It was cute honestly, and Niall couldn't help but notice that Liam was good at that whole singing thing.

There the last at the bakery. Most of the people there working are old woman in aprons, and then there was Harry. The oddball sixteen year old standing out like a sore thumb.

He wasn't working too much either, the old ladies didn't appear to care much either. The store didn't seem to have a lot of business in the afternoon. Just a stray few people coming in and asking for a baguette. Harry claims it's more busy on weekends but on weekdays is a fun place to hang out.

The old ladies are nice, and ask a lot about Niall and appear to know a lot about the three others already. One of the ladies gives Niall a free cookie and calls him adorable telling the boys to bring Niall along more often.

Niall smiles not just at the complement but the food.

He likes food. Even if he didn't get a lot of it back home, he loved food. Loved it so much. Any food really. He didn't have favorites or least favorites. As long as it was editable he'd love to eat it.

They all hang out erupting in conversation and joking around, Niall finds himself laughing every time Louis does something guilty. He also find out Harry and Louis are a couple. They openingly kiss in the middle of a conversation and Niall can't help but stare.

Harry notices and pushes his boyfriend away, "Shit, sorry forgot to tell you Niall. Me and Louis are together."

"Cool," Niall says he's smiling again. How could he miss the fact that they were together before? 

"You guys don't do much PDA at school?" Niall believes it's the longest thing he's said to them.

Louis frowns shaking his head, "Admin's a bitch, school kids are bitches. They know we're gay we came out ,and we got a lot of hate for it. We just don't like reminding them….usually hold hands under tables and stuff."

Harry scowls but shakes his head and grins, "So Niall what way do you swing? Gay straight bi…"

Niall shrugs because he's honestly never thought about it much before, "Dunno."

"Well what gender relationships have you been in?"

"I've never been in a relationship…" Niall shrugs.

Zayn laughs ,"Seriously, your adorable. Quiet but adorable. How have you never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before?"

"I've never had a friend before," Niall blurts before he realizes it. HE feels like he's about to get hit or whipped, or maybe he just feels like he's about to hit himself. He looks down avoiding the gazes of everyone.

"Well," Louis suddenly crouches down in front of Niall like he's talking to a little kid, "We'll be your friends…if you like. We're not perfect. Harry can be a little blunt and likes to run around naked. I have a nasty temper. Zayn's a little vain and likes to sulk when things don't go his way. Liam-well there's nothing exactly wrong with Liam. He volunteers at the homeless shelter and saves kittens from tree's from his free time. Anyways we're a little broken, but we're best friends and we have each others backs. You want to be apart of that Nialler."

"Nialler?" snickers Zayn.

"What?" hisses Louis, "I like it."

"So Niall," Harry grins showing off his dimples, "You in?"

"Yeah."

Niall was never telling him about his dad, or his mom or anything. This was too good to ruin.

***  
They hang out every day whenever they can together most of the time .There like a family and eventually Niall becomes part of it. His ache in his chest lessening because he can have someone people to completely count on again. His aunt still looks for a therapist because Niall is plagued by nightmares, and occasionally has flashbacks whenever Niall's aunt touches him forgetting about his problems and past.

He eventually lets himself in, because they let him in the moment they met and now he just needs to find the curare to walk. He puts in his own opinion sometimes and laughs out loud. A loud laugh that according to Liam is contagious

They touch each other a lot, and part of Niall aches to be apart of that. But he's afraid of a flashback and eventually one day while lounging in Liam's living room eating sweets Harry goes to rub Niall's shoulder because Niall says something relatively funny.

Niall freaks, suddenly he can't breath the warmth of the hand is too much and he's bolted out of Liam's living room.

He runs the seven miles home and locks himself in his bedroom.

His aunt comes home a few hours later finding him a quivering mess. He hated himself. It was just a friendly touch and Niall overreacted. He'd lost everything with his friends.

He stays home the next few days telling his aunt that he's sick. She doesn't believe him, only looks harder for a therapist. IT's the third day of Niall just laying in silence staring out the rain streaked window when he hears a knoc on the apartment door.

He hears his Aunt's voice then Liam's voice.

He listens more close, "Oh you must be Niall's friends."

"Yeah," Liam says, "Uh where's he been."

"Sick," she says her voice a little higher than a whisper.

"Can we see him?" he hears Louis say brightly, "We brought him some chocolate, we know how much he liks food."

He hears Niall's aunt laugh dryly, "Oh that's so sweet. He's alseep right now."

"We actually," it's Harry's voice and he sounds raspy like he's been crying, "Well I touched his shoulder the other day and he bolted out…I'm sorry I don't even know-"

"Oh," she says, "That explains it…it explains a lot. He mustn't have told you yet. Trust me er-"

"Harry."

"Harry sweetie, it's not your fault…it happens a lot just don't touch him unless he goes to touch you first," his aunt says, "He's probably not mad just embarrassed he can't control it. And it's not his fault."

"Can I just," Harry sighs, "Apologize it's nagging at me."

"Of course…of course."

Niall hears footsteps down the hall and he curls tighter into a ball pretending to be asleep apparently he's doena dreadful job because the moment his aunt comes in he hears her loud sigh, "Your not asleep Niall… c'mon Harry just want to apologize sweetie."

"'S not his fault," Niall mumbles.

"I know," she says, "He doesn't know that."

"Nialler?" Harry says. Niall opens his eyes a crack and tries to smile. Harry must think he's a freak, they all must think he's a freak.

"It's not your fault Harry," Niall says.

"It is," Harry says, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he assures sitting up a little wrapping his arms around his legs, "I'm sorry I freak you out…"

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Louis says, "Or tell us why you ran out. You can but you don't have too."

"Don't wanna tell anyone," Niall mumbles shaking his head, "I like you guys I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay," Zayn says, "We understand that."

"You coming back to school?" Liam asks, "We really miss hanging out with you?"

"You do?" Niall feels his heart swell his mouth quirks in a half grin.

"Of course we do," Zayn grins.

"Okay, I'll come back."

***  
He has a bad day only a few months later. The other boys don't press about his past and they don't touch him at all. Niall doesn’t make a move to touch them either until one day he gets no sleep because of nightmares.

The whole day he's a zombie detached from everything quieter than usual. It doesn’t go unnoticed the other boys ask him several times if he's alright. He says fine and it's not until they get to Liam's house after school where Niall falls asleep on the couch when things get insane.

Niall get's plagued by a nightmare.

He wakes up to someone screaming his name and he sits up panting shaking and crying.

"Niall?" it's Liam's voice and he turns to it. Liam has his hands inches from Niall's arms careful not to touch him but Niall's suddenly flung himself into Liam. It's the first time Niall's touched any of them and at first Liam's a little shocked but them Liam's wrapping his arms around the younger boy and mumbling nice things in his ears.

Harry's next to come over carefully putting his hand on the small of Niall's back and when Niall doesn't flinch away starts to rub comforting circles around. Then it's Zayn running his hand's through Niall's hair occasionally kissing the back of Niall's head. Louis comes moments after grabbing one of Niall's hand and squeezing it between his hands. All while Liam holds him.

And honestly, it's the safest he's felt in his entire life.

***

"We should have a sleepover!" Harry says, "My mum and stepdad will be out all weekend! You guys can come over Saturday and I'll have soda and food….You like food right Niall."

Niall laughs shaking his head, "I won't doo good at a sleepover, I get nightmares remember."

Liam frowns and grabs Niall's hand. A few weeks ago neither would have dreamed of the action taking place. But soon Niall started to accept there touches like it was nothing. He's more comfortable hugging and cuddling with them than he is with his own aunt, "We don't care Niall, you should have fun with us?"

"Yeah," he hears Louis say, "Not like people actually sleep at sleepovers anyways."

Louis was quite right the whole time they played games messed around played jokes on each other and ate. Around four o' clock the five of them were on there fifth box of pizza casually flipping through channels. On the news of one channel it was talking about a dad who shot himself in his own head because work was just too tough.

"Don't get how someone could do that to themselves ya know?" comments Liam.

"I do," Niall says, "When the pain just too much…nothing matters but ending it. Think that's how me mum felt."

The four heads turn towards him and the TV is muted because Niall never talked about his parents and he isn't sure why he suddenly is now. It feels natural, and he suddenly knows it's time they know the truth. Why he has nightmares. Why he has problems with being touched.

"Niall your mum died in a car crash?" he hears Zayn say ,"Right."

"No," Niall says shaking his head he feels himself shaking and he grips onto the arm of the couch with his left hand so hard his knuckles go white, "My mum swallowed seventeen pills, and my dad…he isn't dead. He's in prison."

He feels Liam's soft hand touch the back of the neck and swipe a circle, "Why is he in prison Niall?"

"He use to beat me and me mum…" Niall finally chokes out he leans forward resting his head in his hand. At first no one comes to comfort him as sobs convulse his body. The think he's a freak. They think he's weak. They probably think eh disserves it. But then he's wrapped into familiar arms and laid back into a chest. Liam's chest. Niall buries his head into he shirt and gabs onto Niall for dear life feeling other hands rub his back and press kisses too his hairline.

Once his sobs died down to short gasps, "You all don't hate me? Right?"

"No," he hears Zayn say as someone rubs there hand up and down Niall's spine, "No, we love you Nialler. You didn't disserved to be hit, neither did your mum. Your wonderful…We'd never hurt you like that?"

"No," Niall says, "Your my family."

"Yeah," he years Louis say and he feels Louis press a kiss to the back of his neck, "We're your family…we love you so much."

Niall believes it, he believes that they love him, and he loves them with all of his heart.

The ache subsides.

**Author's Note:**

> New here! But I take promps and stuff! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
